


What's Next?

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Merfilly's excellent Drabble, Borrowed Memory, this morning; this came into my head. I know, I am supposed to be writing another chapter on the WIP, as well as cutting the grass. All while waiting on the Georgia football game.
> 
> Not even sure if I followed the rules. if so, here is my first Drabble. If not, here is an 100 word fluff piece.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nola Vorserrie leads Fulcrum into a warehouse filled with junk. The Naboo grits her teeth at the memory of the heated argument over an old decrepit Y-Wing. Within one hour of meeting her, the Togruta is under her skin with her stubbornness.

 _Not just Fulcrum's,_ Bail Organa says with a grin.

Now, for a droid. Tano has eschewed the modern astromechs. She spots pink under a tarp. Not just pink. Red, faded to pink and puke green. She uncovers and activates it.

"What's next, Snips?" it beeps.

"This one," Fulcrum says with a wide grin. A grin filled with memories.

 


End file.
